Finite
by TheAnonymousNymph
Summary: Remi/Siri, a truth telling charm...read :D


_I wrote this entire story within three days. I understand if it's not that great, but I want constructive criticism. No flames. Just constructive criticism. Please and thanks. :][:_

**All Thanks to a Truth Telling Charm**

"James! Wake up!" Remus called. The bespectacled boy shrugged and moaned. "Now, James. We have to get ready to meet Lily, Destiny, Alex, and Siri." James' eyes shot open. "Rem, I don't know...I mean, Lily and Sirius both there with their new people..." Remus just nodded. "I know seeing Lily with Alex is going to be painful for you, just like seeing Sirius with Destiny is going to hurt me."

After a moment of consideration, James slowly nodded and sat up in bed. "Rem, I have the perfect idea." The taller boy climbed out of his four poster and picked up a pair of pants and a robe to put on. Remus stood quietly waiting. "Okay, I want Lily and you want Sirius, right? I'll help you score Paddy, if you help me get Lils." "And, how, might I ask, are we going to do that?" James chuckled softly. "The way us, Marauders, solve everything...truth or dare!" Slowly, Remus shook his head. "Normally, I wouldn't go along with this, but to be honest, I'm desperate." James ignored the last comment and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." With that, James and Remus walked out of the dormitory and down the boys' staircase, into the Common Room, where they were meeting the other four.

Looking around, they spotted the redhead and Sirius, sitting by the fire, with two other people. The sandy-haired lycanthrope walked uncertainly towards the four, James following closely behind. "Hello Lily. Siri. Oh, you must be Alex and um..Destiny?" He asked, mustering up as much politeness as possible. He looked her up and down, noticing her silky black hair and crystal blue eyes...and he started to become immediatly jealous. James was doing the same to Alex. Cornsilk blonde hair and emerald green eyes...just like Lily's. Jealousy began to overtake the two, but then they remembered the plan. "Yes, this is Alex Anderson and Destiny Gant." Lily announced, interupting their thoughts.

"Nice to meet both of you." James replied, somewhat upset. "You too. So...James, Remus? Would you like to take a seat?" Destiny offered. Remus nodded slightly, pulling a seat up next to Sirius. James sat next to Lily. "So, I was thinking we could play truth or dare to get accquainted." James suggested. Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement. "Okay, so...um, I'll start. Alex...truth or dare?" James asked, his hazel eyes boring into Alex's emerald ones. "Uh, truth, to start out." The blonde replied. Remus, Lily, Sirius, and Destiny all stared at the pair of competing boys. "Is Lily the only girl that you want?" A shocked look crossed Lily's face. "James Potter! How dare you ask tha-" "No, I think Destiny is pretty cute." He had cut her off. Tears filled Lily's eyes. Shock filled everyones face and anger flooded Sirius. "Alex, what the fuck?" Remus asked, now standing over Lily, trying to comfort her. "Lils, before he even trys to lie his way out of it, I think you should know that I cast a non - verbal truth telling charm...and to prove it, watch." He whispered something and his wand began to glow green. Above it, it read: "Lintem Enchantum" which was indeed a truth - telling charm.

"James...?" Sirius spoke up for what seemed like the first time. "Can I ask Destiny something?" James nodded and everyone stood, stony faced, watching the girls eyes, darting from left to right. "Are you cheating on me with Alex?" It was barely a whisper, but she heard and through tears, answered, "Yes..." Lily and Sirius locked eyes, stood up, and moved to stand next to each other. "Alex, I trusted you..." "Des, I cared about you, honestly..." "It's over." They said in unison. Alex stood, flipping his hair out of his face, turning to look at everyone. "Okay, you were just my dirty, little whore anyways...I mean, what do you have to offer than a sexy little ass and a perfect set of-" He was cut off as a fist collided with his face. "Who the hell-" He was cut off again. "Don't you ever talk about Lily that way! She is sweet, pure, intelligent, funny, unique, cute, and everything a guy could ever want! You had the world and you don't realize what you are giving up! Any guy would be lucky to have her...I would know, I've been in love with her since 3rd year!" He spit that out as Alex was trying to catch his breath and Destiny was assisting him.

Just then, James realized something. "Oh shit." He turned slowly, preparing to be smacked. "Lily?" He squeaked out. Instead, he was met with her lips on his. She slowly pulled away and looked at Sirius. He got the picture. "Hey, Rem? Let's walk." He grabbed the smaller boys hand and dragged him behind. Once out in the corridor, he looked into the raven-haired boys eyes. "Siri...why?" Sirius could see the hurt in his friends eyes. "Why what?" He asked, genuinely worried. "Why her?" A light dawned. "Oh, Destiny?" Remus nodded. "I don't know. I was bored, I guess." Tears slowly began to form. "Wait, Rem...why does it hurt you so much?" Remus thought he saw a flicker of hope in his friends eyes, but stayed silent. Sirius decided to take it into his own hands.

"Truth or dare?" Sirius asked. "Truth." He squeaked out. "Okay, easy...why do you care about who I date so much?" A blush began to creep across the sandy haired boys face. "Honestly, because I don't want to see you hurt. I mean, I don't want to see James hurt either, but I don't think of James in that way. I love you, Sirius." He blurted out. Sirius spun his wand between two fingers, smirking, "Lintem. You were taking too long." Remus was deeply blushing. "Rem, you don't even have to use the charm on me...I love you too, you ignorant wolf." "Dumb dog..." "That's cold." "Yep." Remus laughed. Sirius began to inch closer to Remus. Remus gulped because he could feel Sirius' hot breath on his lips. Sirius inched a bit closer and soon closed the gap between the two boys. Pulling away, Sirius laughed at the boys expression. "I love you, Mooney." "I love you too, Pads."

"And to think, we owe it all to a little truth telling charm."

Feel free to email me or PM me here with new challenges :D


End file.
